1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical devices and methods, and more particularly to a laparoscopic morcellator having a detachable handle and various other improved features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as laparoscopic procedures, have become very common. These procedures typically involve one or more small incisions that provide access to the relevant internal organ or tissue. A trocar, cannula or the like is placed into each incision, and all surgical steps are subsequently performed with instruments passed through or into the trocar(s).
Many times it is desirable to remove relatively large masses of tissue, for example a uterine fibroid, which can be difficult and time consuming given the diameter of the trocar. To this end, laparoscopic morcellators have been developed to assist in severing the tissue mass into pieces that can readily be removed through the trocar. An example of one such a morcellator is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,748, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Known morcellators typically include a rotating tube having a sharp distal cutting edge, which rotates within an outer stationary tube. The morcellator is inserted through a cannula or trocar, or more commonly directly through the incision. A grasping instrument (i.e., tenaculum) is inserted through the inner rotating tube. Using the tenaculum, the surgeon pulls the tissue to be severed up into the tube so that the rotating edge of the inner tube severs the grasped portion of tissue. By repeating the grasping and severing procedure, the surgeon can remove the large tissue mass in increments.
Another technique surgeons have developed to improve the speed of tissue removal using a morcellator is known as “orange peeling.” In orange peeling, the cylindrical blade of the morcellator is held on a plane with the outside of the organ or tissue being removed in such a way as to allow the organ or tissue to be rotated. This allows a longer strip to be removed as opposed to the “coring” technique described above, which limits the length of the strip removed to the thickness of the organ. Orange peeling requires skill of the surgeon holding the morcellator as well as skill of the assistant that is passing tissue to the morcellator with a second grasper in the cavity. The skill required is in keeping the blade at the surface of the tissue without either allowing the blade to dive in, or “core”, and at the same time not leaving the surface so much that the tissue strip becomes thin or breaks. Orange peeling is better from a safety standpoint as well, as the blade remains visible at all times to the user. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a morcellator having improved feature(s) that facilitate the ability of the surgeon to use the orange peeling technique.
Another difficulty sometimes encountered with known morcellators is that during use, whether by coring or orange peeling, the amount of tissue being withdrawn can cause friction within the inner rotating tube or to the seal system during removal. The larger the tissue sections or strips, the more exaggerated this problem becomes. It would further be desirable to provide a morcellator that lowers such withdrawal forces.
In addition to friction encountered during tissue removal, manipulation of the grasping instrument within the rotating inner tube can interfere with the blade rotation and tends to lead to dulling of the blade with known morcellators, since the sharp edge is positioned on the inner most point on the circumference of the inner tube. It would also be desirable to provide a morcellator that provides increased protection against such interference and blade dulling.
Finally, as indicated above, morcellators are typically inserted through a cannula, or more commonly directly through the incision. When inserted directly into the incision the existing trocar must first be removed. Following morcellation, if any other procedures or tasks are to be performed within the cavity, the morcellator must be removed before any other laparoscopic instrument can be inserted through that same portal. Removal and reinsertion of trocars and laparoscopic instruments during a given procedure is awkward and time consuming, and creates additional trauma at the site. It is further desirable to provide a morcellator that will greatly reduce the need for such exchanges.